


Christmas Charades

by orangemonster33



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemonster33/pseuds/orangemonster33
Summary: This is my submission for the Thasmin Christmas Exhange 2018 based on two prompts: Alien Mistletoe and A family game of Charades. Hope you like it!





	Christmas Charades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvorySteel92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvorySteel92/gifts).



> So this is for tumblr user shittinggold/ AO3 user IvorySteel92! I loved both of your prompts and I was going to do you two pieces but decided to combine them into one piece for you do get it done in time! I hope you enjoy it and Happy Holidays!

Team TARDIS had stuffed themselves silly with all manner of indulgent dishes whipped up in the kitchen of the time ship, and were now happily resting, although Graham somehow still had space for a mince pie or two. The TARDIS was decorated to match the Christmas season with paper snowflakes (if the Doctor was asked, she would say that Yaz’s were the best), glitter and tinsel everywhere. Graham had in fact gone a bit mad with the tinsel after Ryan asked him to climb the ladder to decorate the higher parts of the console room and he had just draped it over everything he could reach. The Doctor had hung a weird plant up in the corner with red spikes and purple berries that no one really had any idea what it was, but the Doctor only said it was a surprise and to not go near it.  
The console room had been kitted out with an armchair for Graham, bean bags for Yaz and Ryan and curiously just a yoga mat for the Doctor (“It helps my posture guys.”), and that was where they all were, bellies full, playing charades. It was Graham’s turn and the entire TARDIS was full of their peals of laughter as he ran around the room with his arms like wings at his side, bobbing his head back and forth. The entire team had guessed it was “Chicken Run”, a while ago but no one had said anything as it was too entertaining.  
“How have you guys not got this yet? I’m nearly out of breath!”  
The Doctor was doing a full on belly laugh but managed to compose herself enough to say, “Oh, Graham, sit down! It’s Chicken Run.” Graham looked rather triumphant at his impeccable (pun intended) acting skills as he returned to the chair, earning him a fist bump from Ryan which made his smile even wider.  
Yaz’s beanbag had moved closer to the Doctor and was now over the end of her yoga mat as they all laughed. Yaz found herself captivated by the Doctor’s laugh. It was the cutest thing ever, coupled with the wrinkling of her nose and that Santa hat that Ryan had somehow managed to make her wear was almost too adorable for Yaz to cope with.  
It was Yaz’s turn next and she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She took a deep breath and held up 5 fingers.  
“Five words!”  
“First word”, Yaz pointed at the Doctor.  
“Doctor!” Ryan said rather happily and Yaz nodded. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
“Door”  
“Exit”  
“Leave”  
“Go Out!” Graham finally got it. Yaz swallowed harshly and looked at the Doctor as she pointed to herself.  
The Doctor finally realised what was going on. “Yaz, forgive me if this is wrong, but are you asking me to go out with you?”  
Ryan gasped with the realisation and grabbed on to Graham in excitement, who had begun to make excuses to give the two come privacy. He dragged the reluctant Ryan out the room with him to go play pool. (“But Graham I want to see what happens!”)  
Yaz felt a bit sick with nervousness all of a sudden when it was just her and the Doctor alone. “Yes? No? I mean, only if you want to?”  
The Doctor’s smile grew and she walked over to the corner with the weird looking plant in it with Yaz watching her every move, still a bundle of nerves and wondering if she had just ruined everything with the Doctor.  
“Come over here with me.” Yaz moved so that they were both standing under the purple berries of the strange plant.  
“You see this? It’s called Amantium astris which translated means Lovers in the Stars. There’s a tradition around it quite similar to your Earth mistletoe. We used to have it on Gallifrey at weddings. I grabbed some when we were at that trading post in the hopes that I might ask you out today and maybe… kiss you under this?”  
Yaz’s body reacted and she pressed her lips gently to the Doctor’s, as her hands came up to cup her face. It was only a chaste kiss but when they parted both women knew it was right.  
Yaz rested her forehead against the Doctor’s and smiled cheekily. “So, does this mean you will go out with me then?”  
“A date with Yaz? Absolutely!”


End file.
